Starsky's Sweater
by starskyandhutch14
Summary: Starsky goes through his closet to find clothing to donate when he comes across his old cardigan sweater and he ponders whether he should give it away.


Starsky's Sweater

"Alright everyone listen up," Captain Dobey bellowed coming out of his office.

"You all know about that apartment building fire over on Jefferson Boulevard?" he said looking to making sure he had everyone's attention.

"A lot of people lost everything they owned in that fire and are now in need of help. So all the departments are taking donations of money, food, and clothing. Whatever you can donate would be much appreciated. We'll meet at the fire department Saturday to drop everything off and help them sort through all of it. Alright guys, now get back to work," as he turned back into his office.

Hutch poured himself some coffee and offered to pour some for Starsky who sat staring into space.

"Starsk, what's wrong buddy?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking." The brunet said thoughtfully.

"Well don't hurt yourself Starsk, I know thinking isn't your strong point." Hutch snickered.

"Ha-ha very funny." Starsky said, making a face to his partner. "I was just thinking about all those people losing everything they owned and having to start all over again. Seems so sad that their personal belongings like photos are just gone."

"I know Starsk, but one good thing was no one was hurt. They got everyone out in time and they can start all over again." Hutch said, placing a comforting hand on Starsky's shoulder.

"You're right Hutch and I'm goin' to help as much as I can. Hey, since your car is bigger, why don't you come by Saturday to pick me up?"

"Sure, buddy I can do that. I'm going home tonight to clean out my closets. I have a lot of things I don't wear anymore. It will give me a reason to finally clean out that mess."

"You may wanna also clean out your car Hutch" Starsky said mischievously, "we are gonna need a lot of room ya know."

"My car is not that bad, there will be plenty of room," Hutch said with a huff.

Just then the phone rang and the boys got called out to Mason's department store to arrest a shoplifter. After taking that call the day seemed to go by pretty quick. They decided to stop and grab dinner before heading home to the task of closet cleaning. Not something either of them was looking forward to but was happy to help out.

That night Hutch cleaned out his closet and found shirts and a few pairs of pants that didn't fit anymore. He even found the cowboy boots he wore when he and Starsky went undercover on the movie set. Saying out loud to himself "don't think I'll need these again" tossed them in the box. Once he finished the closet he decided to go through his cabinets looking for dishes he never used. "How did I end up with so much stuff?" he thought.

Wondering how much Starsky managed to get done he grabbed himself a beer and set down to call him. The phone rang and rang and Hutch was about to hang up when Starsky picked up and said hello.

"Why are you so out of breath Starsk? What you doing?"

Trying to catch his breath he replied, "I was inside my closet going through some things I forgot was in there and didn't hear the phone at first."

"Well, how's it going? Are you finding things to donate?" Hutch asked.

"Sure, a lot more than I thought I would. I even found an old jacket I had from high school. Ain't it crazy how we just put things away and forget about them?" Starsky asked. "How'd you do, Gordo?"

"I found quite a few things too." Hutch said downing the last of his beer. "And, I'm finished for the night. Heading to the shower and then hit the sheets. Goodnight buddy talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hutch." Starsky said.

The rest of the week went fast and Saturday soon rolled around. Hutch gathered the boxes he packed, put them in his car and headed to Starsky's place. Expecting Starsky to have everything ready to be put in the car he ran up the stairs and went in but didn't see Starsky waiting. He went into Starsky's bedroom and saw him sitting on the floor holding his old cardigan sweater.

"Hey partner you ready to go? Starsky, are you donating your favorite sweater?" Hutch asked as he slid down to the floor to sit next to his friend, sensing something was wrong.

"I put it in that box three times and three times I pulled it back out. All the memories came flooding back to me and I just couldn't do it Hutch!" Starsky said, his voice full of pain and grief.

"I remember the day that Terry died. I went home and wrapped myself up in this sweater. When you went over that cliff and I couldn't find you, this sweater was the closest thing to comfort I could find. There are so many comforting moments with this sweater. Do you remember when we were fighting?" he asked Hutch looking at him deeply, his blue eyes piercing into Hutch's soul. Hutch nodded, not wanting to remember that time in their friendship.

"I would put this sweater on Hutch, and just sit and think how important you are to me."

"So, what have you decided to do with it Starsk?" Hutch asked, also knowing how important Starsky was to him.

Looking at Hutch with a tear in his eye and a small smile on his face he said, "That's easy, I'm gonna keep it. This sweater is like our friendship Hutch. It's comfortable and familiar."

Starsky got up and placed the sweater back in his closet, where it belonged. They grabbed the boxes Starsky had packed and to Hutch's car. Both feeling the warmth of that sweater and the friendship that would always to be there… just like that old sweater.


End file.
